Morrowind.ini
Morrowind.ini jest plikiem konfiguracyjnym dla The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Pozwala ustawić wiele rzeczy, które nie są domyślnie dostępne w zakładce "Ustawienia" bezpośrednio w grze. Domyślna konfiguracja General ;Test TES 0=morrowind.esm ;Starting Cell=Pelagiad ;Starting Grid X=0 ;Starting Grid Y=0 Show FPS=0 Max FPS=240 ;-1 Use raw data, 0 Use Newer, 1 use Archive Only TryArchiveFirst=0 SkipProgramFlows=0 DontThreadLoad=0 ThreadPriority=-1 ThreadSleepTime=4 Clip One To One Float=1 Flip Control Y=0 SkipKFExtraction=1 PC Footstep Volume=0.7 Disable Audio=0 Background Keyboard=0 Use Joystick=0 Joystick X Turns=0 ; X=1, Y = 2, Z = 3, XRot = 4, YRot = 5, ZRot = 6 Joystick Look Up/Down=6 Joystick Look Left/Right=3 ; 0=no, 1 = XBox Maps, 2 = Exterior Cell Maps Create Maps Enable=0 Screen Shot Enable=0 Screen Shot Base Name=ScreenShot Screen Shot Index=0 Beta Comment File= Interior Cell Buffer=10 Exterior Cell Buffer=32 Number of Shadows=6 Maximum Shadows Per Object=1 MaintainImportedDialogueOrder=0 ExportDialogueWithHyperlinks=0 UseExistingTempFile=0 CanMoveInfosWhileFiltered=0 Editor Starting Cell=Vivek, Św. Olms: nawiedzony dom Editor Starting Pos=4096.000000,4096.000000,16384.000000 Editor Starting Dir 0=1.000000,0.000000,0.000000 Editor Starting Dir 1=0.000000,-0.000000,1.000000 Editor Starting Dir 2=0.000000,-1.000000,-0.000000 Subtitles=1 ShowHitFader=1 Werewolf FOV=100 LightAttenuation UseConstant=0 ConstantValue=0.0 ; UseLinear=1 LinearMethod=1 LinearValue=3.0 LinearRadiusMult=1.0 ; UseQuadratic=0 QuadraticMethod=2 QuadraticValue=16.0 QuadraticRadiusMult=1.0 ; OutQuadInLin=0 Inventory DirectionalDiffuseR=1.0 DirectionalDiffuseG=1.0 DirectionalDiffuseB=1.0 DirectionalAmbientR=0.0 DirectionalAmbientG=0.0 DirectionalAmbientB=0.0 DirectionalRotationX=110 DirectionalRotationY=90 UniformScaling=0 ;defaults ;DirectionalDiffuseR=1.0 ;DirectionalDiffuseG=1.0 ;DirectionalDiffuseB=1.0 ;DirectionalAmbientR=0.5 ;DirectionalAmbientG=0.5 ;DirectionalAmbientB=0.5 ;DirectionalRotationX=1.0 ;DirectionalRotationY=0 ;DirectionalRotationZ=0 ;UniformScaling=0 Map Travel Siltstrider Red=238 Travel Siltstrider Green=230 Travel Siltstrider Blue=30 Travel Boat Red=30 Travel Boat Green=30 Travel Boat Blue=230 Travel Magic Red=230 Travel Magic Green=30 Travel Magic Blue=30 Show Travel Lines=0 MenuStates MenuStat=1.7 0.4893 0.4297 0.5010 0.4110 0.4883 0.4492 0.0210 0.0213 0 1 0 MenuMagic=1.7 0.36 0.88 0.50 0.15 0.36 0.51 0.98 0.79 0 1 0 MenuMap=1.7 0.9795 0.8763 0.5238 0.1684 0.3652 0.3724 0.9877 0.0145 0 1 0 MenuInventory=1.7 0.9795 0.8789 0.5238 0.1505 0.4492 0.3698 0.0213 0.8781 0 1 0 MenuConsole=1.7 0.9795 0.8750 0.5238 0.1875 0.4893 0.3125 0.5105 0.0606 0 0 1 MenuInventory-MenuContents=1.7 0.98 0.88 0.50 0.11 0.45 0.37 0.02 0.88 0 1 0 MenuContents=1.7 0.9795 0.8750 0.5238 0.1875 0.3887 0.3698 0.8435 0.8781 0 0 0 MenuDialog=1.7 0.9795 0.8750 0.5238 0.1875 0.6973 0.4375 0.5161 0.9514 0 0 0 MenuInventory-MenuBarter=1.7 0.9800 0.8800 0.5000 0.1100 0.4500 0.3700 0.0200 0.8800 0 1 0 MenuSpellmaking=1.7 0.00 0.00 0.50 0.50 0.00 0.00 0.50 0.50 0 0 0 MenuBarter=1.7 0.9795 0.8789 0.5238 0.1505 0.3799 0.6289 0.9795 0.7123 0 0 0 MenuRaceSex=1.7 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0 0 0 MenuStatReview=1.7 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0 0 0 LastMenuUpWas=-1 MenuSkills-MenuCreateClass=1.7 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0 0 0 MenuSetValues=1.7 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0.0000 0.0000 0.5000 0.5000 0 0 0 CopyProtectionStrings No CDROM Message=Nie wykryto żadnego napędu CD/DVD! No CDROM Title=Nie znaleziono napędu CD-ROM Enter CD Message=Włóż płytę z grą do dowolnego napędu CD/DVD. Enter CD Title=Nie znaleziono płyty z grą Enter CD Title Message=Nie znaleziono płyty z grą Movies Company Logo=bethesda logo.bik Morrowind Logo=mw_logo.bik New Game=mw_intro.bik Loading=mw_load.bik Options Menu=mw_menu.bik 1 Question=Pewnego dnia znajdujesz na leśnej ścieżce dziwne zwierzę, schwytane w myśliwskie wnyki. Zwierzę intensywnie krwawi, i wygląda na to, że nie pożyje już długo. AnswerOne=Wyciągniesz sztylet, litościwie skracając męki zwierzęcia szybkim pchnięciem? AnswerTwo=Użyjesz niesionych przez siebie ziół by je uśpić? AnswerThree=Nie będziesz się wtrącać do naturalnego biegu wydarzeń. Zamiast tego wykorzystasz okazję, by przyjrzeć się bliżej nieznanemu ci gatunkowi? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA1.wav 2 Question=Pewnego letniego dnia ojciec pozwala ci wybrać sobie rodzaj zajęcia. AnswerOne=Pójdziesz z nim do kuźni, by pomóc mu w wykuwaniu nowego pługa? AnswerTwo=Pozbierasz zioła dla matki, która potrzebuje ich do przygotowania kolacji? AnswerThree=Pójdziesz nad rzekę, by nałowić ryb siatką? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA2.wav 3 Question=Twój kuzyn wymyślił dla ciebie wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne przezwisko, i co gorsza, używa go w obecności twoich przyjaciół. Prośby nie odnoszą żadnego skutku. AnswerOne=Spuścisz mu porządne lanie, grożąc, że jeśli nie przestanie cię przezywać oberwie jeszcze mocniej niż tym razem? AnswerTwo=Wymyślisz historię, która sprawi, że przezwisko straci swój negatywny wydźwięk? AnswerThree=Wymyślisz dla niego jeszcze bardziej wredne przezwisko, i będziesz go używać, póki twój kuzyn nie zrozumie nauczki? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA3.wav 4 Question=W tawernie toczy się zacięta dyskusja na temat grupy ludzi zwanych 'telepatami'. Zostali oni wynajęci przez lokalnego władykę. Plotka głosi, że owi telepaci czytają w ludzkich myślach, po czym donoszą swojemu panu, czy przesłuchiwana osoba mówi prawdę, czy kłamie. AnswerOne=Cóż za okropny pomysł! Nawet król nie ma prawa wdzierać się do zakamarków ludzkiego umysłu. Każdy człowiek ma prawo myśleć co mu się żywnie podoba. AnswerTwo=Lojalni poddani nie mają się czego obawiać ze strony telepatów. Ważne, że dzięki nim łatwo można zdemaskować szpiegów i potencjalnych zabójców. AnswerThree=W tych czasach jest to chyba zło konieczne. Choć pomysł raczej ci się nie podoba, telepata może łatwo oczyścić kogoś z niesłusznych zarzutów, a w czasie wojny jego usługi będą nieocenione. Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA4.wav 5 Question=Twoja matka wysyła cię na targ z listą zakupów. Wracając do domu odkrywasz, że jeden ze sprzedawców wydał ci za dużo pieniędzy. AnswerOne=Wrócisz do sklepu, by wyjaśnić pomyłkę i oddać sprzedawcy jego pieniądze? AnswerTwo=Wydasz dodatkowe pieniądze, by kupić rzeczy, które przydadzą się całej rodzinie? AnswerThree=Zachowasz pieniądze dla siebie, doskonale wiedząc, że sprzedawcy żądają zbyt wysokich cen za swoje towary? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA5.wav 6 Question=Widzisz, jak na zatłoczonym targu jakiś złodziejaszek odcina sakiewkę od pasa szlachcica. Ten jednak zauważa próbę kradzieży i wezwawszy straże rzuca się w pogoń za przestępcą. Przestraszony złodziej wpada na ciebie, upuszczając sakiewkę, poczym ucieka dalej, ścigany przez okradzionego strażnika. Nikt najwyraźniej nie wie, że teraz to ty masz sakiewkę pełną złota! AnswerOne=Podniesiesz sakiewkę i opowiesz o wszystkim strażnikowi, by prawowity właściciel odzyskał swoje pieniądze? AnswerTwo=Zostawisz sakiewkę na miejscu, myśląc, że do takich spraw lepiej się nie mieszać? AnswerThree=Schowasz sakiewkę za pazuchą, licząc, iż pieniądze mogą się przydać twojej rodzinie w tych trudnych czasach? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA6.wav 7 Question=Twój ojciec zleca ci zadanie, którego niecierpisz - czyszczenie stajni. Po drodze napotykasz znajomego chłopca z sąsiedniej farmy, który zgodzi się zrobić to za ciebie, w zamian za wybraną przez siebie przysługę. AnswerOne=Odmówisz, wiedząc, iż twój ojciec nie pochwali takiego zachowania, oraz nie chcąc się zadłużać? AnswerTwo=Poprosisz go o pomoc, wiedząc, iż dwie osoby szybko uwiną się z tym przykrym zadaniem, i zgadzając się na oddanie przysługi w przyszłości? AnswerThree=Przyjmiesz ofertę, rozumując, iż nieważne KTO wyczyści stajnię, byle była czysta? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA7.wav 8 Question=Twoja matka prosi cię o pomoc w naprawie pieca. Nagle pęka spojenie przytrzymujące bardzo gorącą rurę, która sprada wprost na nią. AnswerOne=Zasłonisz matkę własnym ciałem? AnswerTwo=Złapiesz rozgrzaną rurę i spróbujesz ją odepchnąć? AnswerThree=Odepchniesz swoją matkę z dala od rozgrzanej rury? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA8.wav 9 Question=Podczas wizyty w mieście piekarz wręcza ci w prezencie słodkie ciastko. Nie posiadając się ze szczęścia udajesz się do pobliskiej alei, by rozkoszować się niespodziewanym darem niebios. Tam jednak otacza cię trzech chłopców w twoim wieku. Ich przywódca każe ci oddać im ciastko, pod groźbą ciężkiego lania. AnswerOne=Upuścisz ciastko na ziemię, rozdepczesz je i rzucisz się do walki? AnswerTwo=Dasz mu ciastko bez ociągania, wiedząc, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora zbierzesz swoich przyjaciół i odegrasz się na trzech opryszkach? AnswerThree=Udasz, że chcesz mu wręczyć ciastko, ale w ostatniej chwili wyrzucisz je wysoko w powietrze, w nadziei, że odwróci ich uwagę na dość długo, by przywódca zdążył dostać od ciebie w nos? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA9.wav 10 Question=U bram miasta widzisz bogato odzianego mężczyznę, uciekającego przed rozwścieczonym tłumem. Widząc cię, zaczyna głośno wołać o pomoc. AnswerOne=Opowiesz się po stronie tłumu, nie wiedząc czym zawinił ścigany mężczyzna? AnswerTwo=Zejdziesz mężczyźnie z drogi, starając się nie mieszać w niebezpieczną przygodę? AnswerThree=Opowiesz się po stronie mężczyzny, nie wiedząc, dlaczego ściga go rozwścieczony tłum? Sound=Vo\Misc\CharGen QA10.wav Water ;Editor Alpha ranges from 0.0 (transparent) to 1.0 (opaque) ;An alpha of 1.0 shows the water as it will appear in game. Editor Alpha=0.25 Map Alpha=0.4 World Alpha=0.75 SurfaceTextureSize=128 SurfaceTileCount=10 SurfaceFPS=12 SurfaceTexture=water SurfaceFrameCount=32 TileTextureDivisor=4.75 RippleTexture=ripple RippleFrameCount=4 RippleLifetime=3.0 MaxNumberRipples=75 RippleScale=0.15, 6.5 RippleRotSpeed=0.5 RippleAlphas=0.7, 0.1, 0.01 PSWaterReflectTerrain=1 PSWaterReflectUpdate=20.0 NearWaterRadius=1000 NearWaterPoints=8 NearWaterUnderwaterFreq=0.3 NearWaterUnderwaterVolume=0.9 NearWaterIndoorTolerance=512.0 NearWaterOutdoorTolerance=1024.0 NearWaterIndoorID=Water Layer NearWaterOutdoorID=Water Layer UnderwaterSunriseFog=3 UnderwaterDayFog=2.5 UnderwaterSunsetFog=3 UnderwaterNightFog=4 UnderwaterIndoorFog=3 UnderwaterColor=012,030,037 UnderwaterColorWeight=0.85 PixelWater SurfaceFPS=25 TileCount=4 Resolution=256 Blood Model 0=BloodSplat.nif Model 1=BloodSplat2.nif Model 2=BloodSplat3.nif Texture 0=Tx_Blood.tga Texture 1=Tx_Blood_White.tga Texture 2=Tx_Blood_Gold.tga Texture Name 0=Default (Red) Texture Name 1=Skeleton (White) Texture Name 2=Metal Sparks (Gold) PreLoad Cell 0=Cesarski okręt więzienny Cell 1=Seyda Neen Moons Masser Size=94 Masser Fade In Start=14 Masser Fade In Finish=15 Masser Fade Out Start=7 Masser Fade Out Finish=10 Masser Axis Offset=35 Masser Speed=.5 Masser Daily Increment=1 Masser Fade Start Angle=50 Masser Fade End Angle=40 Masser Moon Shadow Early Fade Angle=0.5 Secunda Size=40 Secunda Fade In Start=14 Secunda Fade In Finish=15 Secunda Fade Out Start=7 Secunda Fade Out Finish=10 Secunda Axis Offset=50 Secunda Speed=.6 Secunda Daily Increment=1.2 Secunda Fade Start Angle=50 Secunda Fade End Angle=30 Secunda Moon Shadow Early Fade Angle=0.5 Script Color=255,20,20 Weather EnvReduceColor=255,255,255,255 LerpCloseColor=037,046,048,255 BumpFadeColor=230,239,255,255 AlphaReduce=0.35 Minimum Time Between Environmental Sounds=1.0 Maximum Time Between Environmental Sounds=5.0 Sun Glare Fader Max=0.5 Sun Glare Fader Angle Max=30.0 Sun Glare Fader Color=222,095,039 Timescale Clouds=0 Precip Gravity=575 Hours Between Weather Changes=20 Rain Ripples=1 Rain Ripple Radius=1024 Rain Ripples Per Drop=1 Rain Ripple Scale=0.3 Rain Ripple Speed=1.0 Fog Depth Change Speed=3 Sunrise Time=6 Sunset Time=18 Sunrise Duration=2 Sunset Duration=2 Sky Pre-Sunrise Time=.5 Sky Post-Sunrise Time=1 Sky Pre-Sunset Time=1.5 Sky Post-Sunset Time=.5 Ambient Pre-Sunrise Time=.5 Ambient Post-Sunrise Time=2 Ambient Pre-Sunset Time=1 Ambient Post-Sunset Time=1.25 Fog Pre-Sunrise Time=.5 Fog Post-Sunrise Time=1 Fog Pre-Sunset Time=2 Fog Post-Sunset Time=1 Sun Pre-Sunrise Time=0 Sun Post-Sunrise Time=0 Sun Pre-Sunset Time=1 Sun Post-Sunset Time=1.25 Stars Post-Sunset Start=1 Stars Pre-Sunrise Finish=2 Stars Fading Duration=2 Snow Ripples=0 Snow Ripple Radius=1024 Snow Ripples Per Flake=1 Snow Ripple Scale=0.3 Snow Ripple Speed=1.0 Snow Gravity Scale=0.1 Snow High Kill=700 Snow Low Kill=150 Clear Sky Sunrise Color=117,141,164 Sky Day Color=095,135,203 Sky Sunset Color=056,089,129 Sky Night Color=009,010,011 Fog Sunrise Color=255,189,157 Fog Day Color=206,227,255 Fog Sunset Color=255,189,157 Fog Night Color=009,010,011 Ambient Sunrise Color=047,066,096 Ambient Day Color=137,140,160 Ambient Sunset Color=068,075,096 Ambient Night Color=032,035,042 Sun Sunrise Color=242,159,119 Sun Day Color=255,252,238 Sun Sunset Color=255,114,079 Sun Night Color=059,097,176 Sun Disc Sunset Color=255,189,157 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=.69 Land Fog Night Depth=.69 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.1 Cloud Speed=1.25 Glare View=1 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Clear.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Cloudy Sky Sunrise Color=126,158,173 Sky Day Color=117,160,215 Sky Sunset Color=111,114,159 Sky Night Color=009,010,011 Fog Sunrise Color=255,207,149 Fog Day Color=245,235,224 Fog Sunset Color=255,155,106 Fog Night Color=009,010,011 Ambient Sunrise Color=066,074,087 Ambient Day Color=137,145,160 Ambient Sunset Color=071,080,092 Ambient Night Color=032,039,054 Sun Sunrise Color=241,177,099 Sun Day Color=255,236,221 Sun Sunset Color=255,089,000 Sun Night Color=077,091,124 Sun Disc Sunset Color=255,202,179 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=.72 Land Fog Night Depth=.72 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.2 Cloud Speed=2 Glare View=1 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Cloudy.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Foggy Sky Sunrise Color=197,190,180 Sky Day Color=184,211,228 Sky Sunset Color=142,159,176 Sky Night Color=018,023,028 Fog Sunrise Color=173,164,148 Fog Day Color=150,187,209 Fog Sunset Color=113,135,157 Fog Night Color=019,024,029 Ambient Sunrise Color=048,043,037 Ambient Day Color=092,109,120 Ambient Sunset Color=029,053,076 Ambient Night Color=028,033,039 Sun Sunrise Color=177,162,137 Sun Day Color=111,131,151 Sun Sunset Color=125,157,189 Sun Night Color=081,100,119 Sun Disc Sunset Color=223,223,223 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=1.0 Land Fog Night Depth=1.9 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=0 Cloud Speed=1.25 Glare View=0.25 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Foggy.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Overcast Sky Sunrise Color=091,099,106 Sky Day Color=143,146,149 Sky Sunset Color=108,115,121 Sky Night Color=019,022,025 Fog Sunrise Color=091,099,106 Fog Day Color=143,146,149 Fog Sunset Color=108,115,121 Fog Night Color=019,022,025 Ambient Sunrise Color=084,088,092 Ambient Day Color=093,096,105 Ambient Sunset Color=083,077,075 Ambient Night Color=057,060,066 Sun Sunrise Color=087,125,163 Sun Day Color=163,169,183 Sun Sunset Color=085,103,157 Sun Night Color=032,054,100 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=.70 Land Fog Night Depth=.70 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.2 Cloud Speed=1.5 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Overcast.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Rain Sky Sunrise Color=071,074,075 Sky Day Color=116,120,122 Sky Sunset Color=073,073,073 Sky Night Color=024,025,026 Fog Sunrise Color=071,074,075 Fog Day Color=116,120,122 Fog Sunset Color=073,073,073 Fog Night Color=024,025,026 Ambient Sunrise Color=097,090,088 Ambient Day Color=105,110,113 Ambient Sunset Color=088,097,097 Ambient Night Color=050,055,067 Sun Sunrise Color=131,122,120 Sun Day Color=149,157,170 Sun Sunset Color=120,126,131 Sun Night Color=050,062,101 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=.8 Land Fog Night Depth=.8 Clouds Maximum Percent=0.66 Wind Speed=.3 Cloud Speed=2 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Rainy.tga Using Precip=1 Rain Diameter=600 Rain Height Min=200 Rain Height Max=700 Rain Threshold=0.6 Rain Entrance Speed=7 Rain Loop Sound ID=Rain Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Max Raindrops=450 Thunderstorm Sky Sunrise Color=035,036,039 Sky Day Color=097,104,115 Sky Sunset Color=035,036,039 Sky Night Color=019,020,022 Fog Sunrise Color=070,074,085 Fog Day Color=097,104,115 Fog Sunset Color=070,074,085 Fog Night Color=019,020,022 Ambient Sunrise Color=054,054,054 Ambient Day Color=090,090,090 Ambient Sunset Color=054,054,054 Ambient Night Color=049,051,054 Sun Sunrise Color=091,099,122 Sun Day Color=138,144,155 Sun Sunset Color=096,101,117 Sun Night Color=055,076,110 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.030 Thunder Frequency=.4 Thunder Threshold=0.6 Thunder Sound ID 0=Thunder0 Thunder Sound ID 1=Thunder1 Thunder Sound ID 2=Thunder2 Thunder Sound ID 3=Thunder3 Land Fog Day Depth=1 Land Fog Night Depth=1.15 Clouds Maximum Percent=0.66 Wind Speed=.5 Cloud Speed=3 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Thunder.tga Using Precip=1 Rain Diameter=600 Rain Height Min=200 Rain Height Max=700 Rain Threshold=0.6 Max Raindrops=650 Rain Entrance Speed=5 Rain Loop Sound ID=rain heavy Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Flash Decrement=4 Ashstorm Sky Sunrise Color=091,056,051 Sky Day Color=124,073,058 Sky Sunset Color=106,055,040 Sky Night Color=020,021,022 Fog Sunrise Color=091,056,051 Fog Day Color=124,073,058 Fog Sunset Color=106,055,040 Fog Night Color=020,021,022 Ambient Sunrise Color=054,042,037 Ambient Day Color=075,049,041 Ambient Sunset Color=048,039,035 Ambient Night Color=036,042,049 Sun Sunrise Color=184,091,071 Sun Day Color=228,139,114 Sun Sunset Color=185,086,057 Sun Night Color=054,066,074 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.035 Land Fog Day Depth=1.1 Land Fog Night Depth=1.2 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.8 Cloud Speed=7 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Ashstorm.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=ashstorm Storm Threshold=.70 Blight Sky Sunrise Color=090,035,035 Sky Day Color=090,035,035 Sky Sunset Color=092,033,033 Sky Night Color=044,014,014 Fog Sunrise Color=090,035,035 Fog Day Color=128,019,019 Fog Sunset Color=092,033,033 Fog Night Color=044,014,014 Ambient Sunrise Color=061,040,040 Ambient Day Color=079,054,054 Ambient Sunset Color=061,040,040 Ambient Night Color=056,058,062 Sun Sunrise Color=180,078,078 Sun Day Color=224,084,084 Sun Sunset Color=180,078,078 Sun Night Color=061,091,143 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.040 Land Fog Day Depth=1.1 Land Fog Night Depth=1.2 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.9 Cloud Speed=9 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_Sky_Blight.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=Blight Storm Threshold=.70 Disease Chance=.10 Fonts Font 0=magic_cards_regular Font 1=century_gothic_font_regular Font 2=daedric_font FontColor color_normal=202,165,96 color_normal_over=223,201,159 color_normal_pressed=243,237,221 color_active=96,112,202 color_active_over=159,169,223 color_active_pressed=223,226,244 color_disabled=179,168,135 color_disabled_over=223,201,159 color_disabled_pressed=243,237,221 color_link=112,126,207 color_link_over=143,155,218 color_link_pressed=175,184,228 color_journal_link=37,49,112 color_journal_link_over=58,77,175 color_journal_link_pressed=112,126,207 color_journal_topic=0,0,0 color_journal_topic_over=58,77,175 color_journal_topic_pressed=112,126,207 color_answer=150,50,30 color_answer_over=223,201,159 color_answer_pressed=243,237,221 color_header=223,201,159 color_notify=223,201,159 color_big_normal=202,165,96 color_big_normal_over=223,201,159 color_big_normal_pressed=243,237,221 color_big_link=112,126,207 color_big_link_over=143,155,218 color_big_link_pressed=175,184,228 color_big_answer=150,50,30 color_big_answer_over=223,201,159 color_big_answer_pressed=243,237,22 color_big_header=223,201,159 color_big_notify=223,201,159 color_background=0,0,0 color_focus=80,80,80 color_health=200,60,30 color_magic=53,69,159 color_fatigue=0,150,60 color_misc=0,205,205 color_weapon_fill=200,60,30 color_magic_fill=200,60,30 color_positive=223,201,159 color_negative=200,60,30 color_count=223,201,159 Cursors Cursor 0=cursor Cursor 1=cursormove ; Use item Cursor 2=cursor ; Place item Cursor 3=cursor_drop ; Drop item at feet Cursor 4=cursor_drop_ground Editor Open Render=1 Open Cell View=1 Open Object Window=1 Open Preview=0 WhoCanMerge Up Level2=Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że całe twoje dotychczasowe życie było jak mglisty sen. Nagle, w obliczu wydarzeń ostatnich dni czujesz, że oto zaczęło się dla ciebie nowe, prawdziwe życie. Level3=Nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powodzenie we wszystkim co robisz jest tylko kwestią odpowiedniej koncentracji. Level4=Nagle wszystko staje się jasne. Wystarczy się tylko skoncentrować. Żal czasu i energii, które zostały zmarnowane, ale bez zdobytego doświadczenia, ciągłych prób i uczenia się na własnych błędach, któż mógł wiedzieć? Level5=Wszystko co robisz zdaje się być łatwiejsze, pełniejsze, bardziej naturalne. Zupełnie jakby twoje zmysły i instynkty wyostrzyły się nagle niepomiernie. Level6=Twój umysł zdaje się chłonąć wiedzę w niezwykłym tempie. Twoja wiedza o Morrowind wzrosła niepomiernie. Aż trudno uwierzyć jak udało ci się przetrwać do tej pory. Wiesz jednak, że czeka cię jeszcze wiele nauki. Level7=Postanawiasz nie ustawać w swoim dążeniu do samodoskonalenia. Skoro udało ci się przetrwać tak długo, poradzisz sobie i dalej! Level8=Ciężka praca to niewątpliwie podstawa, ale bez odrobiny pasji i zamiłowania trudno by ci było cokolwiek osiągnąć. Level9=Wszystko co robisz zdaje się być łatwiejsze, pełniejsze, bardziej naturalne. Zupełnie jakby twoje zmysły i instynkty wyostrzyły się nagle niepomiernie. Level10=Dzisiejsze przebudzenie przyniosło ci nowy cel, silne postanowienie. Nie boisz się już porażki, lecz cieszysz się na kolejny dzień nauki. Level11=Odrobina sprytu nigdy nie zaszkodzi, a szczęścia nigdy nie za wiele. Teraz wiesz jednak, że podstawą jest wytrwałość i ciężka praca, na której rezultaty nie trzeba długo czekać! Level12=Nie możesz uwierzyć jakie to wszystko proste. Wystarczy nieco... oszaleć. A wtedy nagle wszystko staje się dziecinnie proste! Level13=To niesamowite. Wczoraj było to takie trudne, a dziś jest dziecinnie proste. Wystarczył spokojny sen, a zapominasz co to znaczy być głupcem. Level14=Czujesz dziś przypływ świeżej energii i wiesz, że w jakiś sposób ta noc cię odmieniła. Jesteś teraz inną, lepszą osobą niż wczoraj Level15=Dziś dotarło do ciebie ile wysiłku kosztowały cię ostatnie dni. Istnieją pewne granice, których ciało i umysł nie mogą przekroczyć. Kto wie, może nawet udało ci się je osiągnąć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdajesz sobie sprawę co znaczy być starym. Level16=Za bardzo się starasz, za dużo myślisz. Odpręż się. Zaufaj swoim instynktom. Bądź sobą. Zajmij się drobiazgami, poważne sprawy same się jakoś rozwiążą. Level17=Życie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Twój spryt, mądrość, siła, doświadczenie mogą jeszcze wzrosnąć, ale pora pogodzić się z faktem, że upływu czasu nie można zatrzymać. Level18=Teraz twoim celem powinno być pozostanie na tym samym, wysokim poziomie umiejętności. Dziś możesz nie mieć sobie równych, ale wkrótce znajdzie się ktoś młodszy, kto spróbuje zająć twoje miejsce. Level19=Trudno stawiać sobie wyższe cele, gdy osiągnęło się już wszystko. Ale nie przestaniesz próbować, bo wola walki leży w twojej naturze. Level20=Nigdy nie osiągniesz więcej, niż masz w tej chwili. Dzięki nadludzkim wysiłkom może uda ci się pozostać na tym poziomie przez pewien czas, ale pewnego dnia spóźnisz się o ułamek sekundy, pomylisz krok, źle ocenisz odległość... A wtedy nadejdzie twój koniec. Default=Rezulaty ciężkiej pracy i poświęcenia dla głupców wydają się szczęściem. Ale nikt nie wie lepiej od ciebie, jak bardzo zasłużony jest status, który udało ci się osiągnąć. Files GameFile0=Morrowind.esm Archives Archive 0=Tribunal.bsa Archive 1=Bloodmoon.bsa Snow Sky Sunrise Color=106,091,091 Sky Day Color=153,158,166 Sky Sunset Color=096,115,134 Sky Night Color=031,035,039 Fog Sunrise Color=106,091,091 Fog Day Color=153,158,166 Fog Sunset Color=096,115,134 Fog Night Color=031,035,039 Ambient Sunrise Color=092,084,084 Ambient Day Color=093,096,105 Ambient Sunset Color=070,079,087 Ambient Night Color=049,058,068 Sun Sunrise Color=141,109,109 Sun Day Color=163,169,183 Sun Sunset Color=101,121,141 Sun Night Color=055,066,077 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.015 Land Fog Day Depth=1.0 Land Fog Night Depth=1.2 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=0 Cloud Speed=1.5 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_BM_Sky_Snow.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=None Snow Threshold=0.5 Snow Diameter=800 Snow Height Min=400 Snow Height Max=700 Snow Entrance Speed=6 Max Snowflakes=750 Blizzard Sky Sunrise Color=091,099,106 Sky Day Color=121,133,145 Sky Sunset Color=108,115,121 Sky Night Color=027,029,031 Fog Sunrise Color=091,099,106 Fog Day Color=121,133,145 Fog Sunset Color=108,115,121 Fog Night Color=021,024,028 Ambient Sunrise Color=084,088,092 Ambient Day Color=093,096,105 Ambient Sunset Color=083,077,075 Ambient Night Color=053,062,070 Sun Sunrise Color=114,128,146 Sun Day Color=163,169,183 Sun Sunset Color=106,114,136 Sun Night Color=057,066,074 Sun Disc Sunset Color=128,128,128 Transition Delta=.030 Land Fog Day Depth=2.8 Land Fog Night Depth=3.0 Clouds Maximum Percent=1.0 Wind Speed=.9 Cloud Speed=7.5 Glare View=0 Cloud Texture=Tx_BM_Sky_Blizzard.tga Ambient Loop Sound ID=BM Blizzard Storm Threshold=.50 Kategoria:Pliki Morrowind